Don't Fall In Love
by heavenangelgrl
Summary: The second and last part to my Mimato fic! This part tells why Mimi acted like that. Please R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

Don't Fall In Love Part 1  
  
Matt's P.O.V.  
  
"Come on, guys. I want to go home as soon as possible." I rushed them. We got on the plain as crazy fans screamed our names and yelled I love you... Those words whispered through my ears repeatedly as I just shook my head and sighed. I still remembered the first and last time I said that...  
  
I stared out the plane window as my friend Rick settled in next to me. "Finally home," he sighed as he laid his head back to rest. It's a ten-hour flight so we'd better get comfortable.  
  
"Yes, I know what you mean..." I said with a sigh. There was just so much on my mind The trip back to Japan just brings back so many memories. Good and bad memories of her...  
  
Flashback  
  
"Mimi, I... I love so much, don't you know?" I said as I held her hands and tried to catch her eye. But she kept her head down and stared at the ground.  
  
Then I felt moisture on my hand and I realized that she was crying. I never thought those three words could be so powerful and hurt anyone so much, including myself. "I... I know, Matt. But, I really can't," she whimpered. Then I could feel my hands give and let her go. She looked up at me for one a second and her eyes looked into mine. But even for that second, I could see a whole new world of her. In her eyes and her tears, I could see all the hurt anyone could take. All I could do was look at the ground. I could feel my own tears attacking my eyes. As she walked away, I saw her disappear from my life.  
  
End Flashback*  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Ishida?" the flight attendant broke my chain of thoughts.   
  
I looked up and gave a slight smile. She blushed like millions of other girls would. "Yes? Can I help you?"  
  
"Would you like anything to drink?"  
  
"Do you have anything sweet? Do you have any mocha?" I asked. I know I'm picky, but when you've got a craving, what can you do about it?  
  
"Sure," she left me for one minute and came back with a cup of the hot beverage. First class can work miracle these days. "Um, Mr. Ishida? Would you mind signing this for my daughter? She's crazy about your band." I nodded and gladly signed the card. "Thank you so much," she smiled ear to ear as she put the card in her wallet. Just then, I saw a picture.  
  
"Is that your daughter?" I pointed at the photo. "You girls look so much alike."  
  
"Yea," she replied with a warm smile. "We're really close since her father and I separated. It was hard for her but thank God she had good friends who stood by her all the way," she said as she smiled at the picture. Then she walked down the aisle again. Friends to stand by you all the way...  
  
Flashback*  
  
"Mimi, are you all right?' I asked as I gave Mimi a hug. That was a stupid question. She came crying to my door and I ask if she's all right? How dumb can a guy be?  
  
"My parents are going to get a divorce and... and I really didn't know what to do..." I invited her in and she sat on the couch while I made her some coffee to calm her down and warm her up. It's snowing outside ands he's only got a thin three-quarter sleeve shirt on. Her lips had a tint of purple and her hair was stiff, wet and cold. I felt so horrible inside.  
  
She was still crying, but not as much. I hesitantly put an arm around her should and hoped that she wouldn't have a mood swing and slap me. I was relieved when she didn't. But I didn't know what to do when she grasped onto my gray sweater and cried openly as she leaned her head against my chest. Slowly, and hesitantly, I wrapped my other arm around her and drew her closer. When I saw that it helped comfort her, I began to gently pet her back and whispered that everything's going to be okay.  
  
She gently pulled away from me and I released her. "But it's not going to be all right, Matt." She cried as she covered her face. "I came to you, Matt, because I wanted you to tell me how to face this because your did and now you're doing fine. But I know that I'll never be as strong as you."  
  
"I'm not that strong," I mumbled, remembering the times I cried to myself gently in the dark corner of my room. "Why don't you tell me what happened from the beginning, Mimi?"  
  
"Well, I knew that this was going to happen sooner or later, but I never thought it'd be this soon. Daddy was always yelling and beating mom, but she always just kept quiet. Even though the don't want me to know, I could always hear their loud voices when I slept in my bed. Then the next morning I see cuts and bruises all over mom's arms. And sometimes she'd just cry softly in the kitchen.  
  
"Then a couple of nights ago, I heard them yelling again, but this time, I heard a loud slam and when I looked out my window, I saw mom driving off. A few days later, she picked me up from school. In the car, she asked me if I liked her or Daddy better. Of course I new it was a lose-lose question so I said that I loved them both very much. Then she asked me to stay with her and this very nice guys he met. And I knew that they're getting a divorce." She began to break-out crying again and without a doubt, I wrapped my arms around her and she cried so loud I thought it was going to tear my heart out.  
  
"I'm sorry Mimi," I whispered softly. "But there's nothing you can do but let it go. Just think about it this way. Would you rather have your parents be together and miserable or separated and happy?"  
  
She nodded slowly as she began to sit up. "I understand. Thanks, Matt," she whispered softly.  
  
"Anytime," I whispered back as I gently planted a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
End Flashback*  
  
I smiled at the warm memory that rushed back into my head. "Hey, Ishida. What are you smiling about now?"  
  
"Probably thinking of that cute girl of his," another one of my friends teased. "What's her name again?"  
  
"Mimi, I think," he said.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that she's NOT my girlfriend?" I sighed in frustration.  
  
"Liar. You write love songs about her and she practically dreams about you every night."  
  
"So?" I muttered under my breathe.  
  
Flashback* (AN: anyone getting tired of that?)  
  
"I don't know how you do what you do,  
I'm so in love with you.  
It just keeps getting better.  
Wanna spend the rest of my life,  
With you by my side, forever and ever.  
Every little thing that you do.  
Baby I'm amazed by you..."   
  
I sang as I kept my gaze on Mimi. Our eyes locked a couple of times and she'd either giggle or beam back. When she does, I couldn't help but smile brightly. Of course then all the girls would scream but nothing could've ruined the moment. I felt like the whole world would disappear and Mimi and I would be the only people left...  
  
End Flashback*  
  
Without realizing it, I'd fallen asleep. "Hey, Ishida, wake up. We're home!" he shouted as he shook me. My eyes shot open quickly. After recovering, I unbuckled my seatbelt and slowly stood up and gathered my hand carried luggage.   
  
The minute we got out, we were blinded by flashes and smother by our fans affections. I looked around and finally found my friends (An: only T.K., Kari, Tai, and Sora were there), she wasn't there. I turned around to say bye to the rest of the band but realized that they've already gone with their family.   
  
After a few quick greetings, we quickly rushed into the van where we could all have some privacy. "So, how was Europe, Matt?" Sora asked.  
  
"It was... nice," I replied. I couldn't think of any other word to describe it. I didn't notice much of anything since Mimi's image always clouded my visions. Everywhere I went, something reminded me of her. There was an odd silence between the five of us. I could tell that none of them wanted to talk about Mimi.  
  
"I'm hungry, let's stop to get something to eat before dropping off your stuff, Matt." Tai shouted from the driver's seat as he stared at the clock, 2:55. We all agreed. I couldn't resist since I missed breakfast on the plane earlier.  
  
We walked into our usual place. It's a white, Victorian café. Mimi liked coming here a lot because she thought it was so romantic. The minute I opened the door, the scent of fresh Cappuccino drifted in the air. I looked up at the clock, 3:01. I smiled to myself a little. Mimi and I used to come here everyday at 3:00 sharp and she'd get a Cappuccino while I get a cup of Mocha. We'd sit at the same spot everyday and laugh and talk and make fools out of ourselves. We even secretly carved our names on the bottom of the table. The scent of Cappuccino seems so lonely.  
  
I looked over at 'our' table by the window and saw the back of a brunette. Then, I saw Tai wave and yell hi. Then, the brunette turned around and I gasped. The same amber eyes that sparkled in the sun, the same soft, glistening hair, the same pale lips and the same delicate nose. It was her...  
  
  



	2. Don't Fall In Love Part 2

Don't Fall In Love Part Two  
  
  
Matt's P.O.V.*  
  
"Hi, Tai," then, she squinted her eyes as she looked at me. Her eyes widened when she recognized me. "Matt?"  
  
"Hi, Mimi," I said softly as I tried to put a smile on my face. A mix of emotions roamed inside me and I could feel my blood begin to race and my head pounding. There was an awkward silence.   
  
"Well, let's sit down," Kari said as she walked towards the booth.   
  
"I'll order the food," Tai volunteered. Kari, T.K., and Sora fitted into one side of the booth. Leaving me no choice but to sit next to Mimi. I knew they were up to something.   
  
"So how have you been, Mimi?" I asked, trying to break the tension between us.  
  
"I've been all right. So, how was Europe?" She asked as she forced herself to look at me. I knew it was really hard for both of us after all that has happened. Now I feel like I'm responsible for all this. We were best friends and what did I do? I just HAD to fall in love with the beautiful girl and mess things up.  
  
"It was...nice," I replied. I saw Sora roll her eyes while Kari and T.K. just whispered and giggled. I wanted to glare at them, but I kept my eyes on Mimi.  
  
"Just nice? I'd love to go to Europe. I heard it's really beautiful this time of year," she said as her eyes sparkled with a sense of curiosity.   
  
"Yea, it was really great actually. I've just had... a lot on my mind during the trip," I said. Immediately, she looked away. I am probably the dumbest guy in this world. How could I bring that up? We were just getting along too.   
  
An awkward silence followed, but thank God Tai came back with everything. But he too had something up his sleeve. "Move in, Matt. I need to sit down," he said while practically shoving me into Mimi. Now that was a different story. I gave him a death glare and he sunk back a little.   
  
"I need to go to my piano lessons now. Excuse me," Mimi said as she stood up. Tai and I both stood up to let her out. The whole time she kept her eyes on the floor, avoiding my gaze. Does she hate me that much?   
  
When she was gone, we sat back down. This time, everyone be quiet because I had a fiery glare towards each of them. "Satisfied?" I practically growled.   
  
"Well, we were just trying to help, Matt. I mean, we didn't know that either of you would be so tense about it," Sora apologized. I sighed and looked at the ceiling. The scent of Cappuccino evaporated.  
  
*next day*  
  
"WHAT??!!" I screamed at my manager. "We are NOT leaving in a week!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Matt. The tour to America can't be canceled. And plus, you approved of it before we left for Europe." That was my depression age, you idiot!  
  
"You listened to me then, so why don't you listen to me now?" I know I sound like a baby, but I just don't want to go now that I'm finally home!  
  
*next day*  
  
When I told everyone, they were devastated. "But you CAN'T go back, Matt! You just GOT back!" T.K. said.  
  
"I know, I don't want to go either, but it looks like I don't have much of a choice," I said in a low voice. I could tell we're all disappointed.  
  
"What did Mimi say when you told her?" Sora asked. Ouch. I kept quiet. Then they all stared at me... HARD. "You... did tell Mimi... right?" I silently shook my head slowly.   
  
"What was I supposed to say? For God's sake, I can't even say a complete sentence to her!" I freaked out.   
  
"I really don't care, Matt Ishida. You're telling her," she said as she picked up her cell phone. Thank God there was no one at the park or they would've been staring by the sound of the yells. She dialed a couple of digits as I stared.  
  
"W-What are you doing?" I asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
"I'm washing dishes. What does it look like? I'm calling Mimi to get her butt out here so you can tell her, alone! Hi, Mimi? Can you meet me at the park RIGHT now? Thanks, I'll see you in a bit." Hearing that, I turned to run for it, but Tai and T.K. tackled me.  
  
"T.K., you traitor! Help your own brother for God's sake!" I screamed as I tried to struggle out of their death grip.  
  
"Sorry, Matt. But this is for your own good. I'm not letting you leave until you say good bye to her. After you leave tomorrow, you might not see her in quite a while and you'll both regret it for the rest of your lives."  
  
"Shh! Here she comes! Come on, let's rocket!" Sora whispered loudly as they all took off, leaving me there to face the horror.  
  
A few seconds later, Mimi appeared, running towards where I was. She began to slow down when she spotted me, her smile disappeared from her face. "Hi, Matt," she said softly.  
  
"Hi," I said hesitantly. What am I supposed to say?  
  
"Have you seen Sora? She asked me to come out here," she said. Yea, trust me I know.  
  
"Well, Mimi. I- I really have to talk to you and Sora just asked you to come out here for me, I-" I had no idea what to say. I mean, I know what I have to say, but HOW do I say it?  
  
"I'm listening," she said as she stared me in the eye. I can tell that she's put up a shield from me again. There was a long silence between us as I searched for the perfect words. Finally, she sighed impatiently and said, "Well, if you have nothing to say, I'm really busy." She began to turn away.  
  
Thoughts began to spin through my head. Then, my reflexes reacted and I placed my arm on her forearm and she quickly turned around to face me. "Mimi, I have to leave tomorrow. I just want to make sure that you know that I still lov-"  
  
"No! No you don't, Matt. Get over it!" She screamed and tears spilled onto her face. She covered her mouth with her hands as she began to cry loudly.   
  
"Mimi, why can't you understand that we're miserable without each other! While I was in Europe, all I could think about is you! Everything that I see, taste, smell and touch reminded me of you! I can't think of a life without you. I'd be miserable," I said as I choked on my own tears.  
  
"You'll be even more miserable WITH me! Can't you see the pattern, Matt? With your parents AND mine? Every time someone falls in love, it ALWAYS ends with a heartache! I don't want to get hurt and I don't want to hurt you. I love you too much to do that," she said as she looked me in the eye.  
  
I was speechless. Was that what she thought all along? "You're wrong, Mimi. That was our parents. We're not them. We're different and we'll always love each other because you won't just be my girlfriend, you'd be my best friend. And I can never dump my best friend," I said softly as I looked at her.  
  
"We don't know that for sure, Matt. Things change," she whispered.  
  
"Well, I'll be waiting. I just hope that we can solve this before I leave. I really hope you'd change your mind," I said softly. She just gently shook her head and backed away from me as her eyes continued to shone with tears. Without another word, she turned and ran. Except this time, I didn't stop her.  
  
*next day*  
  
I looked back one more time at everyone screaming at us. I've said good bye to my friends earlier and she wasn't there. I guess I couldn't change her mind. I walked up the steps that lead to the plane.   
  
We got settled in the plane as the voices of the fans still carried. I sat in the window seat and looked at everyone that was outside, screaming our names. There were a million girls.  
  
But then, a brunette suddenly caught my eye. I gasped as she held up a sign that was even bigger than her. "I love you too," it said.  
  
"Hey, isn't that your girl?" My friend looked out with me as he pointed at her.  
  
"Yep, that's my girl," I said as I smiled to myself...  



End file.
